The present invention relates to a thermoset polymer coating with an effective ink-releasing amount of a liquid, organic solvent soluble dimethyl- or methyl/alkyl organopolysiloxane for use in a closure assembly, the assembly including a metal closure with a top and depending skirt, the thermoset polymer coating being applied to the inside closure top and printed with ink indicia, the ink indicia being removed on a coated liner by the customer for promotional purposes such as for prizes, etc.
It is desirable to provide a coating for the inside closure top of a closure assembly, whereby the coating can be printed upon by ink indicia for later removal on a removable liner.